Ordinary Day My style
by Rainbow Ninja Mizuki
Summary: Ichigo is betrayed, and runs for comfort. My first song-fic, have mercy


**Mizuki: OK, this is going to be my first song-fic.  
Ichigo: Who is this going to be about?  
Ryou: If it's who I think it's about, no one is going to end up happy.  
Mizuki: No, Ichigo will end up happy, and either you or Aoyama will end up happy. The other one will end up in tears.  
Ryou and Aoyama: NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Mizuki: Ichigo, if you would please . . .  
Ichigo: Mizuki Hamihachi does not own TMM or Ordinary day.  
Mizuki: Also, I had to change the lyrics a bit.**

**Narrator's POV**

**Just a day, just an ordinary day**

**Just trying to get by**

**Just a girl, just an ordinary girl, but**

**She was looking to the sky.**

A red haired girl, named Ichigo, ran through the rain, refusing to acknowledge the boy who was screaming for her to listen to what he was saying, and that she was his only love. There was the faint sound of a slap, as the wanna-be-mistress released her fury on the black-haired boy.

The sight of her boyfriend kissing that girl, and touching her in such ways . . . the tears were streaming so fast and so hard, they seamed to form rivers on her beautiful face. The girl tripped and fell. She could have easily gotten, but instead she laid there and cried, unknowing of the pair of eyes that watched her.

Still unknowing of the presence and thinking that she was alone, she screamed, wordlessly, at the sky looking as the clouds coved the moon. She could change into a mew mew, and let out her anger, but she wanted to be ordinary from the begging, just an ordinary girl, having an ordinary day. So what went wrong? Aoyama had cheated on her, that's what happened. If this was the pain that ordinary girls had to go through, she wanted to be a mew forever.

**As he asked if I would come long I started to realize**

**That everyday he finds just what he's looking for**

**like a shooting star **

**he shines and he said**

Ryou wanted to take a walk to forget his little strawberry, and here he was, border lining on a stalker, watching her scream wordlessly at the sky. What could have possibly made her so mad? He walks up behind her, bends down and asks, "Yo, Strawberry, what's a matter with you?" She looks up to him, showing her crying face.

Ryou was shocked, realizing that, whatever happed, it was _really _bad. He was just getting over his shock, when she, practically, tackled him to the poor boy, crying into his torso. He was about to push her off, when he realized that she had probably lost something that she had loved deeply. He had always found what he was looking for, so why was it that she had such a hard time? "Come on," you can come to the café."

"**Take my hand**

**Live while you can**

**Don't you see your dreams**

**Lie in the palm of your hand?"**

Ryou held out his hand to the crying girl. She took it reluctantly, and then got up along with him. He wrapped his jacket around her. They walked in silence for a while, until Ryou finally got the courage to ask her what was wrong. It took her a while to tell, but she got it all out. When she was finished, there was a surge of hate for the boy, a felling that he should go back and kill that boy, but restrained himself because he wasn't to keen on getting sent to jail for murder.

After Ryou got his voice back, he hit her in the head and said, "Idiot." Ichigo looked at him, confused, and he decided to elaborate, "if you let something a trivial as a cheating boyfriend get to you, you'll never live your life to it's fullest. You'll never utilize the reams that reside in the palm of your hand." Ichigo stared at him, with a weird look on her face. "What?" he asked, wondering what he had said that had surprised her so much.

**As he spoke, he spoke extraordinary words **

**Although they did not feel **

**For what I had not felt before**

**And you'd swear those words could heal**

Ichigo's said her answer with a strait face, which must have been hard, because the word's she said were, "You sound like a guy who's been watching chick flicks for hours on end, trying to figure pout what makes a girl tick."

He hid his face so that she couldn't see his blush, because that was exactly on the mark, except for the fact that he had watched them for days, trying to figure out how _she _ticked. As she looked to him, she felt her heart skip a beat, then speed up. She felt this feeling that she hadn't felt in so long, she couldn't name it.

As they got to the café, Ichigo asked, "Where's everyone?" last time she saw them, they were all at the café.

Ryou said, "They won a spa trip on the radio, and demanded that at least one of us guys go with." So they were alone, all alone, in the house, alone. She blushed at her slightly perverted thoughts.

**And as I looked up into those eyes**

**His vision barrows mine**

**And to know he's no stranger**

**For I fell I'll hold him for all time**

Ryou opened the door, and let her in. Then something hit him. "Where are your parents?" he asked, not wanting her to get in trouble.

Ichigo looked at him like he was missing something. Then he remembered, she was 19 and on her own. She didn't get mad at him though, she took a chance and looked into his eyes, then they were both lost. Her eyes were beautiful to him, big, brown, and beautiful. His were a calm blue that you could dive into like a pool.

She always fell into them, every time she looked into them, which was almost every day. Then she saw it, he wasn't a stranger to him. She had always seen him as that strange guy who made her fight that monster on the first day that they had meet, she had always seen him as a stranger, but not today. He took a step toward her, and she didn't move back. When he was convinced that she wanted what he was about to do, he ran over to her and pressed his lips against hers.

Ichigo was surprised for a good time, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and went with it. When air became more of a necessity rather than a luxury, they broke apart, both with ragged breathing. Then she realized the felling that she had had earlier, it was love. She had stopped loving Aoyama a long time ago.

**Please come with me**

**See what I see**

**Touch the stars for time will not flee**

**Can you see**

When they had finally calmed down a bit, Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran up the stairs. When they had finally reached their destination, they were on the roof of the café, looking at the stars. All Ichigo could do was look wide eyed at the beautiful sight before her. The rain had long since gone, leaving only a light mist around the two.

Ichigo looked to him with a look of pure happiness and love. Then, for the second time, she grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, only taking it a bit farther than before. (**I'm NOT writing that, so make it up your self!) **Anyway, they ended up in bed together, thinking that time would stop for them completely, that they had all the time in the world, which they did.

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream, as I wake in bed**

**And the boy, that ordinary boy, was it all in my head?**

**Did he ask if I would come along, it all seemed so real**

**But as I looked to the door I saw the boy, standing there with a deal**

Ichigo woke up the next day, the sun shining in her face. She sat upright in the bed, trying to remember how she had gotten there. She did all she could to separate reality from dreams, to find the truth. Was the kind, sweet Ryou that she had loved real, or was he a figment of her imagination? No, that couldn't be, he was too real, to perfect, there was no way e could be a fake.

Then, as she was about to be sure she had dreamed it all, she looked to the door, and there he was, shirtless in all his glory. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. Then she rested her head on his shoulder. He sat in silence for a while, then said, "I have a deal for you," she looked at him, expectant, and he said, "neither of us cheats on the other, and we make this last for as long as we can."

She wasted no time telling him, "Deal." And she kissed him right there. They would have stayed that way forever, if the doorbell hadn't rang. They got dressed quickly and went downstairs. When they looked at who it was, through the peep hole, they saw that it was Ichigo's ex. She shrunk away from his figure, almost automatically. She stood behind him, hiding, as he opened the door.

"What," Ryou said in a cold voice, that made it clear that the visitor wasn't welcome, "are you doing here?"

Aoyama must have been a bigger idiot than everyone though, because he acted as if Ryou had welcomed him with open arms and said, "I can't fin Ichigo anywhere, she saw something last night that she doesn't understand, and now she's avoiding me. She's being and inflexible idiot."

That marked it, Ichigo came out from behind Ryou, with a look of pure rage on her, and said, "Hey, only my boyfriend can call me an idiot, then he has to deny it later. So, unless you and Ryou switched bodies wile I was asleep, I suggest you get away from me and Ryou before I beat you with a titanium baseball bat and you know I will!" The boy must have known she was serious, because he ran away as fast as he could.

Three years later, on the same day Ichigo ran in the rain, a little girl was born, with red hair and blue eyes. Then, a year latter, she gained a little brother, with blond hair and brown eyes. The mother and father never had to deal with the idiot again, and they raised their family without and problems, until the children grew cat ears and a cat tail for each, but that is a different story.


End file.
